Feel You Here
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Menunggu itu menyesakkan./ Ia hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan Yesung. Ia tahu ia akan terlihat menyedihkan saat ini./ "Berjanjilah untuk mengusahakan agar kita bisa bertemu kapanpun ada kesempatan."/ "Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bertahan."/yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Feel You Here~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Menunggu itu menyesakkan./ Ia hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan Yesung. Ia tahu ia akan terlihat menyedihkan saat ini./ "Berjanjilah untuk mengusahakan agar kita bisa bertemu kapanpun ada kesempatan."/ "Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bertahan."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Menunggu itu menyesakkan.

Menggantungkan dirimu pada sebuah harapan yang berlandaskan rasa cinta. Demi perasaan itu, demi sebuah hubungan yang telah dipertahankan dan diperjuangkannya selama bertahun-tahun, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk bertahan.

Pria manis itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua manik jernihnya menatap smartphone miliknya lekat-lekat, membiarkan pikirannya melayang terbawa angin. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang semula basah akan air asin yang berasal dari kedua manik bersorot kepolosan penuh rindu itu, kemudian melangkah menyusuri apartemen yang kosong.

Berada sendirian di tengah keheningan seperti ini ada bagusnya ada buruknya juga. Bagusnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat betapa rapuhnya ia saat ini. Buruknya, ia makin merasa sepi. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah bisikan dari sebuah suara berat yang familiar di telinganya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja untuk menenangkannya, atau untuk sekedar menyanyikan serenade cinta.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah sweater tebal dari dalam sana. Ia tahu ini musim panas. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengenakan sweater itu saat ini. Mungkin ia harus cukup puas saat ini hanya dengan menghirup aroma sweater itu lamat-lamat, dan mendekapnya erat dengan kedua mata terpejam membayangkan sebuah bentuk wajah yang amat ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Ada sebuah alasan tertentu mengapa Ryeowook hampir tak pernah melepaskan cincin pemberian Yesung akhir-akhir ini. Ada sebuah alasan tertentu mengapa Ryeowook kerap kali terlihat mengenakan atribut yang berhubungan dengan pria yang lebih tua itu, atau bahkan mengenakan pakaian milik Yesung sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan Yesung.

Ia tahu ia akan terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Begitu menyedihkan. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu.

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya perlahan-lahan di atas tempat tidur sambil berpikir didalam hati betapa beruntungnya ia Yesung kerap kali meninggalkan beberapa potong pakaian di asrama meskipun pria itu sudah tak tinggal disana lagi. sehingga Ryeowook dapat 'menjarah' pakaian Yesung dengan bebas.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam disana, didalam kamarnya yang sunyi, diatas tempat tidurnya yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat dingin dari yang biasanya. Sambil mendekap sweater milik kekasihnya erat-erat dan membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

.

.

.

Pria bermata sipit itu tersenyum miris begitu melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya sedang tertidur dengan memeluk sweater miliknya sendiri itu. ia mengusap-usap rambut cepaknya dengan canggung kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, menghadap tepat ke arah tempat tidur. Cukup lama ia duduk diam disitu, dengan sejuta pemikiran yang melewati kepalanya hingga ia menyadari kelopak mata pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur itu bergerak-gerak.

Ia mengulum senyum tipisnya dan hanya memerhatikan dalam diam saat melihat pemuda manis itu mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan dan menguap lebar.

"Hyung?"

Pria itu kali ini tersenyum, demikian lebarnya saat melihat pemuda manis itu membelalak tak percaya menatapnya. Ia tahu segala sesak dan rindu yang semula memenuhi dadanya terhapus dengan cepat begitu ia mendengar suara tenor nan lembut itu memanggilnya.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka terpisah begitu lama. Dahulu ia sering sekali menunggu, dengan penuh kecemasan dan keputusasaan saat sang pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasih hatinya itu harus pergi jauh ke tanah Cina untuk waktu yang tak singkat, bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain. Perbedaan aktivitas yang memaksa mereka untuk terpisah sangatlah dibenci pria bernama Yesung itu. namun karena ia tahu, Ryeowook akan selalu kembali lagi padanya, ia akan tetap setia menunggu.

Dan kini giliran Ryeowook yang menungguinya pulang dari camp pelatihan militer.

"Hyung disini, Ryeowook-ah,"

Sedetik setelah Ryeowook mendengar suara berat itu, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah nyata, bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan metode-metode aneh lainnya untuk berusaha merasakan kehadiran orang itu, seketika itu juga ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan sang pemuda, dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah.

"Sudah, sudah..sudah tidak apa-apa..hyung sudah pulang, sayang," bisik Yesung lembut di telinga Ryeowook. Ia dapat merasakan kepala pemuda manis itu yang mengangguk pelan didalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut hyung tidak akan pulang-pulang, melewati hari ulang tahunku, melupakanku, dan membiarkanku kesepian," gumamnya tersedu. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil. Ryeowook saat ini tetaplah Ryeowooknya yang dulu. Sampai sekarang karakternya yang satu ini tak mudah lepas dari dirinya. Namun apapun itu, Yesung tetap menyukainya.

"Mana mungkin hyung melakukan itu," Ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk meraih wajah Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya. Lembut. Begitu lama, seakan ingin melampiaskan dan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan menyesakkan yang sudah menghantui keduanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Ketika Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas, Yesung kembali mendekapnya begitu erat. Ryeowook tersenyum didalam pelukan itu, sembari menciumi leher dan pundak Yesung yang berada tepat didepan pandangannya.

"Selama empat minggu ini aku selalu tidur dengan sweater hyung," akunya malu-malu. Yesung hanya terkekeh begitu mendengarnya.

"Hyung akan tidur disini malam ini, selagi hyung bisa." Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook

"Senang mendengarnya." Ryeowook tersenyum

"Kau ada jadwal setelah ini?"

"Untungnya tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng, masih tersenyum.

"Bagus." Yesung mengangguk senang. Ia membawa Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya itu untuk berbaring bersamanya diatas tempat tidur. Tak melonggarkan dekapan itu sedikitpun, ia menyesap aroma parfum milik Ryeowook yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Hyung?" panggil Ryeowook, yang hanya dijawab Yesung dengan gumaman

"Berjanjilah untuk mengusahakan agar kita bisa bertemu kapanpun ada kesempatan." Lirihnya dengan nada cemas. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"Hyung tahu, dengan aktivitas yang semakin berbeda dan padat seperti ini, kita pasti akan makin sulit bertemu. Aku takut nantinya..aku...hyung..." Ryeowook bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam pelukan itu.

Yesung mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan dan hendak disampaikan oleh Ryeowook. Bukannya menjawab kata-katanya, ia hanya mengeratkan dekapan itu sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Debaran cemas yang semula dirasakannya kini beralih kepada debaran gugup karena perasaan malu dan senang. Seluruh saraf-saraf di tubuhnya yang semula menegang, kini merileks. Napasnya menjadi lebih teratur dan keringat dingin kegelisahan yang semula menyelimutinya menghilang seketika.

Yesung jarang mengucapkan kata cinta seperti itu. dan jika Yesung mengucapkannya, ia tahu pria itu benar-benar memaksudkannya dan bersungguh-sungguh. Dan kapanpun ia mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Yesung, reaksi semacam inilah yang akan dialaminya. Semacam euphoria. Begitu adiktif dan menyenangkan.

"Aku juga mencintai hyung." Balasnya pelan.

Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia tahu benar apa yang dapat membuat pria yang lebih muda itu nyaman.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bertahan." Bisiknya lagi sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooo

Cheesy -_-

reviews?

gomawo!


End file.
